A Dream?
by PotionsMistress
Summary: Alternate ending for 'Daddy?'. Could the life she'd been living been just that...a dream?
1. Chapter 1

*~* Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: Welcome to the official alternative ending! Basically this chapter is the same as chapter 11 in the original fic 'Daddy?', with a little twist! If you haven't read it then go now cause you won't understand what's going on in this one without the first 10 chapters...

~ Chapter 11/1 ~

***Diagon Alley***

__

'It's the same every year, packed full of students. One of these days I need to remember to fill my stocks earlier.' Severus thought. He walked out of Madam Malkin's shop and ran into a young girl. She looked up at him with identical black eyes to his own.

"S-sorry sir, I didn't…D-d-daddy?" she stuttered. _'I can't believe its him. The one from the photographs. And stupid me ran right into him.'_

"Watch where your going, you silly girl. You must be mistaking. I have no children. Get lost," he replied coldly. She ran away with tears in her eyes. _'Great, you made some little girl cry. Serves her right, she ran into me though.'_

Mellody ran into her mother's arms. "He…he…I…I…"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Hermione asked. She wiped her daughter's tears away. "Tell me. Mommy will make it all better."

"I was going to get my robes like you told me to and I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran right into Daddy and he yelled at me. I said I was sorry but I don't think he cared. He hates me!" She hiccupped.

"Hunny, he didn't know that it was you. It will be ok." She patted her on the back. "I think it is time Severus Snape and I have a long overdue chat. It's one thing to treat your students like that but a stranger…no...that just crosses the line. You go get your robes and some ice cream." She handed her some extra money and walked off in the direction Mellody pointed to. She cleared her throat when she approached him. He turned to see the face that had been haunting him for the past eleven years.

"Long time no see, Professor," she said coldly. All the kindness had disappeared from her eyes.

"You were the one that left, Miss Granger. It is still Miss Granger, isn't it?" he said in a tone that equaled her own.

"Of course. I believe we have some things to talk about, _sir_."

"Well, I have some more shopping to do but I can meet you at the school to continue our discussion. I'm sure Albus and Minerva would love to see you again." He smirked.

"Five o'clock ok with you?" He nodded and moved on to the Apothecary. Hermione went to the owl emporium to get Mellody's birthday present. She picked out a sleek black owl with green eyes. 'I hope Crookshanks doesn't have a fit when I bring this home.' She found Mellody outside a shop looking at brooms. Mellody absolutely loved the owl. They finished buying her stuff and took it back to the flat. It was only three thirty so they went home and brought the stuff Hermione had shrunk the day before. They would stay at the flat tonight. An hour later they arrived in Hogsmeade.

"Mum, can we look around a little bit?" she asked.

"Sure there are some people I wanted to see." Their first stop was the Weasley twins joke shop, W.W.W. Hermione heard Ron was staying with them when he wasn't doing all his Auror stuff.

Fred and George dropped everything they were holding when she walked in. "Well, isn't it the famous Weasley twins." Hermione chuckled.

"Her-Hermione?" George was the first to find his voice. And apparently his legs too because he rushed over and hugged her. Fred followed in pursuit. "How have you been? Ron told us about you disappearing."

"He didn't say why though," said Fred.

"I left because of…I was pregnant. I couldn't hang around here anymore. But now it looks like I'll be around for awhile. Mellody is starting at Hogwarts this September. Oh guys, this is my daughter, Mellody," Hermione said pulling her away from some interesting looking candy.

"Hiya Mel! I can call ya Mel right? I'm Fred. This is me twin, George," he said and they both shook her hand. "Ron's out back somewhere. You should go talk to him, Mione. Lemme go get him." Fred ran through a door while George was giving Mellody free candy and other creations. Hermione rolled her eyes. About two seconds later Ron came tearing though the shop and swung Hermione around.

"I missed you sooo much, Mione!" he said.

"I missed you too Ron. I can't stay here long though. I have a meeting up at the school. This is my daughter Mellody." Ron looked at her curiously for a moment then hugged her and turned back to his missing friend. "I would appreciate it if you could watch her. Maybe show her around Hogwarts?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. What are best friends for if you can't dump your kids off with them." Everyone laughed. They decided to walk up to the school.

"So Mellody, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Mom told me stories about stuff that happened when you were there."

"It was great, until she disappeared. We didn't really do anything after that. It didn't feel right anymore." Ron put his arm around Hermione. "Harry's going to be so upset when he finds out you were here."

"I planned on inviting you both over when we finish unpacking." They reached the doors and knocked. Hermione looked at her watch, fifteen minutes left to get to Snape's office. "Ron why don't you show her the grounds and then Hagrid's. I can meet you there."

"Ok. Don't go disappearing again. I've got your kid."

"See ya, Mom," Mellody said and ran off with Ron to the Quidditch pitch. The door was opened by Argus Filch.

"I'm here to see Professor Snape. He's expecting me," she told him. He nodded and moved aside.

"I trust you can find it ok."

"Yes." She walked down the path to the dungeons. She knocked on the office door inside her old potions classroom_. 'It looks as gloomy as ever.'_ The door opened to let her in.

Hermione's eyes flew open. They took in the familiar sight of her Gryffindor four poster bed.

A/N: Oooh a cliffie already? Hope you enjoy this alternate ending to 'Daddy?' and please review to give me tips, pointers, or anything since you guys were the ones that fueled the creation of this. I'm gonna need all the help and patience you can give. Updates between the two stories will be every other one, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

*~* Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…It all belongs to the goddess J. K. Rowling. I'm just letting them play on my playground. *~*

A/N: I advise you again to got read the first ten chapters of 'Daddy?' if you haven't already. This is your last warning! Enjoy chapter 2...

~ Chapter 12/2 ~

"Wow what a strange dream." She glanced at her watch and groaned. An hour to go before breakfast and then the last day of exams would begin.

Charms and Transfiguration had both seemed fairly easy. She could feel magic radiating from the baby inside her. This child would definitely not be a squib. The rest of the exams had gone by in a whirlwind. Hermione dragged herself to the bathroom and got ready to start her day.

That night the end of the year feast was the same as any year before with Gryffindor winning the house cup. Severus walked out of the Great Hall but as he passed the Gryffindor table he saw out of the corner of his eye, Hermione grab her stomach. This reaction puzzled him greatly and he had to force himself to keep walking and not show any concern for the young Gryffindor.

Hermione was shocked when the baby kicked as Professor Snape walked by. It was as if it knew it's father was near. She knew tomorrow that she would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express. This was her last chance to find out if the baby was a boy or girl without having to see a muggle doctor. It was planned that Hermione would have the baby at Hogwarts. It made her more comfortable that Madame Pomfrey would be delivering her child instead of some unknown muggle doctor who knew nothing of magic. Suddenly she stood up and walked to the hospital wing ignoring her friends' inquiries about her destination. Madame Pomfrey had been expecting her to come tonight. She had Hermione lay down on a bed. The mediwitch cast the spell and smiled.

"Hermione, I don't know how to say this but there is something that was overlooked on all your previous visits. There is another heartbeat that we just assumed was yours. The readings I'm getting now are showing that your baby girl is going to have a little brother. They are looking to both be very healthy babies," Madame Pomfrey told her nervously.

"I'm…I'm having twins? Oh my god!" Hermione said disbelieving. A crash was heard from somewhere beyond the curtain. Madame Pomfrey slipped through to see what the commotion was all about. She was faced with a stunned potions master and a tray of smashed vials on the floor, their contents intermingling and causing some kind of reaction that was bubbling away at the floor like acid. With a sigh and a flick of her wand the mess was cleaned up.

"Severus, are you OK?" she asked reaching out a hand to touch his arm. He flinched at the contact and his eyes finally focused on her. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that a student, Miss Granger if the voice is anything to go by, is with child."

"Please wait here for a moment while I finish up with her," she said turning back to the curtain. Once inside she received a questioning look from the expecting mother. With a wave of her wand she cast a silencing spell. "There, now we can talk freely."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"It seems that these little ones' father brought up some potions I asked for and overheard that you're pregnant. I'm sorry, I should have thought of a silencing spell before."

"I guess I need to have a talk with him, don't I?" she asked. "Better now, then later. Can you bring him in here?"

"Of course dear." Hermione fiddled with her robes unconsciously as she waited for him to join them.

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me, Poppy," he sneered.

"Oh hush up and give me your wand," Madame Pomfrey sighed. With a flick of his wrist his wand appeared in his hand. She reached for it and he reluctantly surrendered it to her outstretched palm.

Severus Snape watched as the woman, who nursed him back to health after many midnight meetings, turned and left through the curtains. He studied the face of the young girl sitting on the bed, recognizing a few of the flood of emotions flickering across her face. "Well, Miss Granger it seems you are in quite a predicament here. Which one was it? Mr. Potter luring you into bed with him with his celebrity status. Or maybe Mr. Weasley's infatuation finally got to you.…

"No it wasn't a Gryffindor," she said calmly but he noticed fire behind her eyes at his mere suggestion of her sleeping with one of her best friends.

"Then maybe a Ravenclaw impressed you with his greater intellect and you thought he could teach you a few things. Or you felt sorry for one of those dim-witted Hufflepuffs."

"Actually it was a, Slytherin, sir," Hermione replied coolly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, finally we get to the reason I was invited to this _meeting_. Or was it just so I could get rid of your little problem?"

"Yes and no sir." His mouth slightly turned down in a faint frown. "We have gotten to the reason you are here but it is not to murder my child, um children."

"Why am I not surprised you see it that way, Miss Granger," he muttered.

"Just because something hasn't been born yet doesn't mean it isn't living Professor Snape." Her jaw visibly tightened as she clenched her teeth. He nodded.

"I must admit that you are quite right." Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Also that unless you had given me a good enough reason for me to end the lives growing inside of you there would have been nothing you could have done to have gotten that potion short of brewing it yourself." She never would have expected him, a former Death Eater, to agree with her on the issue of abortion. "Thirty points to Gryffindor for your strong use of morals."

A/N: Well we've come to the ending of another chapter. Hope you liked it. Please send a review and let me know what you think.


	3. author's note

To All My Patient Readers and maybe a few new ones too (yeah right you guys probably forgot all about this):  
  
I feel so bad that I haven't updated any of my stories since June and even longer for HP & the Les Miserables Adventure.  
  
Now is time for the excuses:  
  
This summer I moved in with my boyfriend (well, now ex) and had almost no internet access what so ever. My time was spent with all those who I love dearly because I knew that I was moving across the country to go to college all by myself Oct 1st. Unfortunately I wasn't able to take my computer with me that had all the typed chapters on it and it sort of slipped my mind that I needed to get it from my parents house before I left. But the good news is that I will be able to pick everything up next time I take a trip home. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to work on it here but we can all hope.  
  
I hope you guys can forgive me for being so horrible. Your reviews are music to my ears! I love you guys sooo much!  
  
PotionsMistress 


End file.
